¿Quién será?
by MichiJoe
Summary: AU. Un asesino anda suelto en la ciudad, que solo deja los brazos del fallecido como muestra del crimen. Pero, ¿quien será? Rastros de romance, amistad, y demás cosas.
1. Presentación

**¡Nueva historia!** Voy a intentar que esta vez sea de pensar un poquillo y de dejar con intriga, así que, ¡OJALÁ ME LEA MUCHA GENTE! Este capi es solo para presentar a los personajes principales de la historia, porque saldrán más, eh, pero estos son los más protas. Prometo que saldrá mucho Law(porque me he comprometido) y mucho Ace(porque sí, porque él lo vale). No era mi intención, pero me ha quedado muy cortito este primero. En fin, a leer.

* * *

Durante los dos últimos años, un grupo de jóvenes había experimentado muchos cambios en sus vidas. Entre ellos había ese tipo de amistad que solo existe durante la juventud, siendo algunos más próximos que otros, entre ellos: Unos se conocían desde la infancia y otros desde la terrible adolescencia. Los porvenires que empezaron a labrarse se entrelazarían y enredarían a personas ajenas hasta niveles sorprendentes.

Algunos llevaron a cabo su primera experiencia laboral, como Zoro, que apartó (solo un poco) de su vida su colección de katanas y su posterior práctica para ponerse en pie de guerra ante lo que más había detestado hasta entonces: los niños pequeños. Jamás había tenido que estar al cargo de niños excepto en alguna traumática excepción en la que mágicamente todo el mundo había sobrevivido, por eso le había cogido algo de miedo. Consiguió un trabajo en el jardín de infancia a través de su amiga Tashigi, que supo de buena mano que había una plaza vacante.

El encargado anterior había sido asesinado, ese había sido el primer caso que ella había investigado, de la mano del Comandante Smoker. Fue un asesinato terriblemente sanguinario, tan solo se encontraron los brazos del fallecido Buggy. Era un hombre relativamente joven, que se había ganado el apodo de Payaso por sus infantes.

Ace siguió el consejo de su abuelo y aceptó un trabajo como jardinero para cuidar lo verde que había en el exterior del museo más importante de toda la región, el Ohara. No es que él fuera un apasionado de la naturaleza, pero en una noche de borrachera envió una solicitud para acudir a un curso de jardinería y, al enterarse su abuelo, se encargó de que asistiera y de que todo ese asunto llegara a buen puerto. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero eso le proporcionaba lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler, las facturas y unas comidas un poco lamentables. Las herramientas que utilizaba en su trabajo era todo lo que había soñado de niño, cuando salía de una pelea para entrar en otra: Tijeras, podadoras afiladas, escarbadores… y para acabar el trabajo, palas.

Law estaba en medio de su especialización en "Anestesiología y reanimación". Él siempre había sido un estudiante vago, pero aun así, había conseguido grandes notas que le permitieron entrar en esa carrera. Tampoco le apasionaba, pero "Si tan difícil es entrar, debe ser bueno", pensaba, como si aquello se tratara de un pub. Su mal comportamiento con algunos pacientes le habría costado algún bochorno si aquel punky hubiera tenido vergüenza. El hecho de que la medida de anestesia que suministrara al paciente significaría la ausencia de dolor o la muerte, le ponía la piel de gallina y le proporcionaba una adrenalina que preocupaba a sus amigos.

Robin había seguido los pasos de su madre, que había sido una historiadora reconocida mundialmente, y gracias a su renombre, consiguió entrar en el Ohara como guía, aunque ella aspiraba a cosas mucho más grandes. Al volver a casa, emprendía investigaciones que el resto del mundo ya había olvidado y cuando quería reírse, buscaba las pintadas intactas de las calles de Pompeya, llenas de improperios. El sueldo era bastante alto, lo que le permitía vivir sin preocupaciones. A pesar de la quietud de su trabajo, disfrutaba saliendo de fiesta hasta altas horas de la madrugada y empalmando con el trabajo y un café bien cargado.

Lo que más revuelo había formado por allí era la jubilación del Chef Zeff. Este hecho otorgó a Sanji el título de Chef ejecutivo, encargado de la cocina, del menú, del entrenamiento de los nuevos… También decidía los fichajes del lugar, así que contrató a su querida Nami como Jefa de sala y a la hermosa Viola como camarera, aunque no ejercía durante el turno de noche, ya que entonces se dedicaba a bailar en el tablao que Sanji se había encargado de instalar únicamente para que ella bailara. Nadie más estaba autorizado a subirse. Algo había cambiado en Sanji desde que mandaba en el lugar, parecía más responsable y le costaba más perder los papeles. Sin embargo, todo esto se desvanecía ante los encantos de su camarera y de su jefa de sala. Todo el mundo creía que Zeff, tras jubilarse, permanecería algún tiempo en el Baratie para supervisar que todo se realizara correctamente, como buen viejo testarudo que era, pero tras soltar los bártulos, se marchó a su Francia natal y tan solo se comunicaba por carta con su pupilo.

Nami, con su inteligencia, su genio y su cara bonita, tenía un trabajo que le iba a la legua. Se las apañaba con todo tipo de clientes, incluso con los maridos de mujeres guapas y elegantes, que encandilaban al Chef ejecutivo con solo soltar un suspiro. Pero ella podía con todo eso, como había aprendido de su madre Bell-mère "la recia", como la llamaban en la comisaría. Ella creía que Sanji debía delegar más en los demás empleados. Ese restaurante era todo lo que él había querido, pero había tomado demasiadas responsabilidades desde que él mandaba allí. Aunque ella insistía en ayudarle, él le replicaba que no quería que a una dama tan bella le salieran arrugas de preocupación por sus asuntos.

Violeta disfrutaba bailando. Incluso cuando servía las mesas, movía las caderas al ritmo del hilo musical que sonara en ese momento. La pasión corría por sus venas, y aunque no lo reconocía en voz alta, sentía un yo-qué-sé por su nuevo jefe y, con cada galantería, sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. Había tenido un pasado tenebroso que nadie recordaba o conocía, por eso, aunque estaba satisfecha con su vida actual, esperaba que ninguna persona descubriera lo ocurrido. De lo contrario, tendría que tomar medidas.

* * *

Esta historia, que espero que se enrede mucho, es posible gracias a la colaboración de Myrcur, que me ha dado la idea principal para desarrollar todo esto. _Muchas gracias 3, seas quien seas, ya que pasas por aquí, mírate luego algo de ella BALEOC?.  
_Espero que a mis lectoras de Como siempre les guste.


	2. El comienzo

Estos personajes tan perfectos no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Eiichiro Oda, (One Piece)~.

¡PRIMER (O segundo) CAPÍTULO! Uhh, estáis nerviosillas? Yo sí! *^* -Dijo -illas porque creo que no hay ningún chico entre nosotros. Y si lo hubiera, creo que somos mayoría, así que... -ILLAS!- DEJADME MUCHOS REVIEWS Y MUCHOS AMORES VALEOK?  
Que comience la historia ewe.

* * *

Las ceras, los rotuladores, los lápices, las acuarelas… inundaban las paredes de la sala, las mesas, el suelo… En fin, el entorno típico de niños de tres y cuatro años. Zoro soportaba como podía esa situación. Se pasaba desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde con unos 12 niños y niñas, que, él juraría que eran hiperactivos. Pero no estaba totalmente solo, contaba con la ayuda de algunas chicas que hacían prácticas allí, y también con la de Keimi, una chica llena de energía que solo encontraba rival en los niños, que no paraban quietos… Y más compañeros, pero él no les prestaba demasiada atención. Todos se movían por las órdenes de Dadan, la jefa de la guardería. Esta era temida por todos excepto por Keimi, que pensaba que esa era una fachada con la que evitaba coger demasiado apego a los niños que, al crecer, seguían su camino.

Zoro se encargaba de los niños la mayor parte del día, excepto cuando tenían gimnasia en la piscina con Keimi, o a la hora del comedor. Los pequeños ya se lanzaban comida en las horas lectivas, así que no podía ni imaginarse cómo saldría del comedor si tuviera que cuidarles en la hora de la comida. Su mayor talento salía a relucir después de la hora de la comida: la siesta. Su poder al dormir era tan brutal que, estando los niños en sus colchonetas, tirándose del pelo y gritando, una vez hubiera dejado caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, víctima del sueño, a los niños se les contagiaba esa serenidad y se adormilaban.

Las chiquillas de prácticas recorrían los pasillos con una parada inevitable en la clase de "Las cigarras". Si el sueño del maestro no hubiera sido tan profundo, los suspiros de las jovencitas le habrían despertado. Incluso a veces, algún gritito ahogado con la palma de la mano salía de ellas cuando veían al peliverde intentar calmar a un niño, viendo en él una figura paterna perfecta.

Esa tarde tenía una cita con un padre, pero no sabía si para bien o para mal. Muchas madres habían pedido una entrevista por la sobreprotección que ejercían sobre sus hijos, sin razón lógica aparente. Otras tan solo buscaban excusas para ligar, aunque eso el joven Zoro apenas lo advertía y tenía que ser Dadan la que evitaba que ese tipo de reuniones se llevaran a cabo.  
El niño del padre que iba a acudir era algo problemático: en alguna ocasión se había metido con una niña, Rika, tirándole del pelo, poniéndole la zancadilla… incluso alguna vez le había hecho sangre arrojándole con fuerza algún juguete de la clase. Pensándolo bien… seguro que esa cita no iba a ser para alabarle.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las seis llegó a la sala de reuniones, para que luego Dadan dijera que siempre llegaba tarde. En realidad, normalmente era lo que ocurría, pero ojalá con una vez llegando pronto, bastara para hacerla callar. Dejó su bolsa con las katanas al lado de su casillero. Al salir pensaba ir al viejo kendo para practicar un poco, tenía miedo de oxidarse. Por allí había un hombre rondando. Iba vestido con un traje azul eléctrico y llevaba una gran cresta en el pelo. "Este no debe ser un simple oficinista…", pensó el cuidador.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señor?

-Bueno, supongo que si no hay nadie más capacitado por aquí… -Soltó, echando una breve ojeada a la sala vacía.- Estoy esperando al maestro de la clase de "Las cigarras". –El nombre a Zoro le pareció ridículo al oírlo por primera vez, sentía como si fuera a cuidar a un puñado de insectos que hacen ruiditos en verano, pero pronunciado por ese hombre con aspecto tan… poco común, hizo que tuviera que aguantarse una risita. Aun así, los modales de aquel hombre no le habían agradado. Sacó firmemente la mano del bolsillo de su sudadera y sacó su mejor semblante.

-Ese soy yo, y usted es…

-Drake, para ti: Señor Drake.

-Aha… -"Menudo ególatra", pensó. Pero sabía que tenía que tratar a los padres con cuidado, casi más que a los niños. Si no, se las tendría que ver con su jefa. –Siéntese, por favor. ¿Es usted el padre de Francis?

-No, él es mi sobrino. Mi hermano no ha podido venir. No quiero montar ningún espectáculo, pero resulta que estoy al corriente del terrible trato que ha recibido por tu parte. –"Así que yo le tengo que llamar "Señor Drake", pero él me tutea como si yo fuera un Don nadie, genial".

-¿Disculpe?

El susodicho niño había dado la vuelta a la tortilla en su casa, según él: Rika lo maltrataba y el profesor no solo lo toleraba, sino que la alentaba para que continuara haciéndolo, llegando incluso a la violencia verbal. Zoro sabía que tenía que poner su mejor cara falsa para responderle, pero no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Cómo podía clavarle en la cabeza que eso no tenía ningún parecido con la realidad? Después de una hora discutiendo acaloradamente, y con unas ganas terribles de sacar la katana y cerrarle la boca al hortera ese, le pidió "amablemente" que saliera del recinto. Se había acostumbrado a las peleas, pero aquellas con las que peligraba su trabajo… esas le preocupaban.

Cuando el tipo salió de allí, intentó calmarse y se acercó al despacho de Dadan. Pero allí, nadie contestó. Encontró una nota en el suelo _He ido a hacer la compra. Que no entre nadie_. "Anda que le sofoca mucho el trabajo a esta mujer. Ya se lo diré mañana". Recogió sus efectos y salió de la zona comercial para meterse en las calles más apartadas, donde se encontraba el kendo. Después de retomar las prácticas, una vez más relajado, se despidió de los niños que entonces estaban aprendiendo, que lo idolatraban por su estatura, su fuerza y su precisión.

Con paso tranquilo se fue caminando hasta el Baratie. Allí se tomaría una copa y luego volvería finalmente a casa, donde se daría una ducha y se echaría a dormir hasta volver a empezar al día siguiente. Estaba bastante lleno, había muchos oficinistas que sabían que el espectáculo de Viola no tardaría en empezar y, aprovechaban para que antes de eso, les pusiera alguna copa la preciosa bailarina. Se fue a la barra donde un joven servía cervezas a una velocidad increíble. Nami se habría encargado de poner a los más espabilados a esa hora.

-Eh, chaval, ponme una jarra de cerveza.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, ya la tenía delante de sus narices. El alboroto del local le enajenaba. Estaba a punto de ponerse a crear teorías metafísicas cuando una mano dulce y confortante se posó en su hombro.

-Hola espadachín. –Le sonrió.

-¿Espada-?… Ahh..-Se dio cuenta de que sus katanas estaban al lado de su taburete. -¿Qué tal todo?

-En fin… Me encanta que tanta gente venga verme bailar, pero… Si luego no tuviera que fregar la baba que se les cae, lo disfrutaría más. Oye, pones más mala cara de lo normal.

-¿Más de lo normal? –Musitó, con un enfado fingido. –Es que hoy un fantoche se ha venido a quejar a la guardería y me ha hecho hervir la sangre. Me da miedo que luego me lleve yo el palo. ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! Iba con un traje apretadísimo de azul chillón y con una cresta de más de 20 centímetros, seguro.

-Oh… ¿Cómo ese tío? –Señaló discretamente hacia la zona de la que venía. Donde ese mismo hombre permanecía muy quieto entre tanto borracho. Era de los únicos que no soltaba improperios y que no gritaba las muchas ganas que tenía de ver a la bailarina.

-¡Es ese mismo! Será posible… De todos los sitios de la ciudad… -Suspiró y pegó un gran sorbo a su jarra, dejándola vacía.- Me voy a ir antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.

-Viola, preciosa, ¿me has llamado? –Hizo aparición el jefe del local. –Oh, hola Marimo.

-No... Deben haber sido los gritos de estos pesados.

-Bueno, que haya aparecido el principito es señal necesaria de que me vaya. –Soltó lo que llevaba suelto en el bolsillo para pagar su ración y recogió su bolsa. –Nos vemos. -Desapareció tras las puertas del avivado restaurante.

-Sanji, ya casi es hora. Voy a cambiarme, ¿vale? –Este le dijo que sí, tras soltar sutilmente dos piropos, y ella se fue al vestuario a quitarse el uniforme del Baratie. Este constaba de tres piezas: Una falda corta negra, que casi que servía de cinturón por su extensión, una camisa azul cielo y un delantal blanco impoluto. Su vestido de bailarina era algo más largo, con vuelo y lunares blancos y de fondo rojo. Después de tenerlo puesto y de retocarse el maquillaje se miró en el espejo y se vio perfecta para salir a romper el tablao.

Hizo un gesto a Nami para que cambiara la música y la presentara para salir. Sanji solía "tomarse un rato libre" mientras Viola bailaba. Se quedaba tan hipnotizado que se veía incapaz de preparar el plato más elemental. Sonaba _Malagueña salerosa_ para el baile, que Viola seguía como si fuera tan natural como respirar. Los minutos del baile se hacían eternos y efímeros al mismo tiempo para todos los que lo admiraban y se quedaban encandilados de la morena.  
Cuando llegó el primer descanso, Viola lo tenía claro: Aquel hombre del que Zoro había hablado no le había quitado los ojos de encima, pero de manera distinta a la de los demás. La parsimonia dominaba su rostro, y, juraría que la miraba directamente a los ojos, fijamente. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Hermosa bailarina mía~ ¿Acaso era esta canción nueva? –Saltó el cocinero rubio, provocándole un sustito.

-No, qué va. La he bailado otras veces… -Se llevó la mano a la barbilla en gesto de ir a pensar.- La última vez la semana pasada.

-Oh. Serán cosas mías. ¿Estás bien? Parecías como fuera de ti durante la actuación.

-Es que aquel hombre me mira de una manera… -Se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba dándole demasiada importancia a aquel detalle.- Mira, olvídalo. Ya sabes que a veces le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. –Esbozó una sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

En poco empezó la segunda parte del espectáculo. Algunos de los oficinistas no paraban de aplaudir y de lanzar billetes al tablao, mientras que otros soñaban despiertos con conseguir el número de teléfono de la bella artista o un rato a solas con ella.

En uno de los últimos giros, miró al público y vio que el hombre extravagante había desaparecido. Sonrió más tranquila y terminó la canción con un colosal taconeo. Los aplausos fueron grandiosos, una noche más, y se volvió a las bambalinas, donde podía limpiarse el sudor del sofoco que acababa de ponerse encima. Al quitarse la toalla de la cara, se vio en un primer plano al tal Drake.

-Señorita, acompáñeme a fuera. –Dijo, con tono serio y calmado.

-Lo siento, no me está permitido hacer eso. Normas de la casa.

-Creo que no me ha entendido… Señorita Violeta… o Viola, ¿cómo prefiere?.

La danzante tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que creyó que todo el restaurante la habría oído. Hacía muchos años que nadie se refería a ella con ese terrible nombre. Un nombre con el que ella misma se había bautizado como identidad secreta.

-Una vez más. ¿Puede acompañarme a fuera? –Ella no contestó con palabras, sino que le hizo un gesto duro, nada tenía que ver con el baile que acababa de presenciar él mismo. Salieron por una de las puertas de atrás. No era un sitio demasiado agradable. Una farola apenas iluminaba el escenario, lleno de contenedores de los diferentes restaurantes y bares del lugar. Seguro que mucha fauna urbana se sorprendió al escuchar esa gran puerta abrirse.

-¿Quién es usted? –Exclamó la morena. -¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Señorita. –Abrió un lado de su gabardina, como en las películas americanas, y sacó una placa. –Formo parte de la policía. Resulta que el caso en el que usted fue partícipe está a punto de prescribir, y, como entenderá, no quiero que ningún maleante ande suelto por las calles que yo protejo. Usted va a venir conmigo a comisaria y me va a ayudar en todo lo que pueda con la investigación. Seguro que está encantada de volver a encontrarse con los de su calaña. –Soltó una risotada que la aterrorizó.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Sanji había salido para fumarse un cigarro y se encontró con su bella bailadora casi encajada contra la pared ante aquel tipo. La sangre empezó a hervirle.

-Pero ¿¡Qué haces aquí otra vez, capullo?! Ya es la tercera vez esta semana que te veo acechando a Viola, y estoy más que harto.

-¿Qué dices, niñato? Es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

-Claro, claro. –Le agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Criajo, soy policía. ¡Ponme un dedo encima y estarás fuera de la ciudad!

El rubio estuvo dubitante unos segundos. Viola juraría que podía oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Este soltó el cuello y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Viola, que no sabía si al abrir la boca, empeoraría su situación y la de Sanji.

-Me temo que yo no soy esa a la que busca, agente Drake. –Dijo ella, con todo el retintín que pudo. –Así que le agradecería que me dejara en paz a mí y a mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Ya ha oído a la señorita. –Escupió Sanji, entre dientes.

-Os vais a enterar, mocosos de mierda. –Gritó, perdiendo los papeles. Salió a pasó ligero del callejón. Al oír esa amenaza ambos sonrieron al unísono mirando cómo huía, pero ninguno vio cómo el otro había esbozado esa mueca. Ambos disimularon y el rubio se deshizo en elogios hacia Viola y le preguntó mil y una veces si se encontraba bien. Al volver al local, disimularon y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos.

La noche ya había caído en la ciudad hacía horas, y los monstruos estaban despiertos.

* * *

Ye! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha molado? (Contestad, eh)  
He intentado que sea todo lo larguillo que he podido. Intentaré escribir el siguiente y subirlo CUANDO PUEDA. Porque juro que cada vez que escribo una palabra es en plan "...Si pongo esto, fijo que ya sabrán quién es. OH DIOS. ¿Esto tiene lógica? ...ASGDHGH."  
Voy a contestar a los reviews~  
_Myrcur: HOLITA! Me gusta que descanses de tu verano de felisidad~ para leer esta historia tan alegre y felis felis (?) Eh! Lo dicho: 2339 palabras! Casi nada, ehhh! No digas eso de "cómo escribo" porque yo siento que escribo como un maldito mono que ha aprendido a dar golpes al teclado JAJAJAJAJAJ. Verás: Creía que lo de profe de espaditas era lo "lógico", por eso... dije... ¡Cómo molaba ese capi de Water Seven en que Zoro cuidaba 3 bebés!" Y así fue. Fin. JAJAJAJj Y Law igual. Ya sé que se llama Cirujano de la muerte. Y que, vamos, cualquier médico puede matarte si quiere, pero es que un anestesista, con poner un poquillo más de lo necesario, BAM! MUERTO! :D CÓMO? Law y Kid? JAMÁS ME LOS HABÍAS MENCIONADO. NI SIQUIERA CREO CONOCERLOS, Y DICES QUE TE GUSTAN?' (?) Yatusabeh jajajaja. Espero que durmieras bien, eh ewe 33 Gracias por pasarte por el fic, que en una partecita es tuyo, eh? MUAAAA33_

_Indie, Indie Indie... Ay... TUS BIBLIAS Y TÚ! Corrijo: Tus ENCANTADORAS biblias y tú. ¡ME ALEGRA QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO! Sí, aunque me jodió un poquillo porque así tuve que cerrar frentes nada más empezar. Aunque en realidad, he dejado algunos abiertos... ¡Encuéntralos! (?) La verdad es que si hubieras hecho una presentación, HABRÍA SABIDO LO DE ROGER. AUN NO LO HE SUPERADO, VALE?! Mi bigotitos 3 QAQ_  
_Veo que te ha gustado cómo he repartido los trabajillos, no? Jajajajaja. A Ace nos lo repartimos por horas vale? ASDFHYDF Tengo muchas ganas de escribir su parte~ EL CAPI SIGUIENTE EMPIEZA CON ÉL probablemente. O al menos eso había pensado~ Qué guapetón es, GOSH. Wowowo, cómo te ha traumatizado la muerte de Buffy, sorry JAJAJAJAJ. En fin, Quizás eso se resuelva al final. O... No? Y si acabo el fic dejando incógnitas? WAJAJAJAJ Eso sería de muy cabrona... Quizás lo haga :D_  
_Vale, PARA TUS DEDOS Y DEJA DE ESCRIBIR ESAS COSAS. Me las terminaré creyendo! Y eso no está bien ò3ó Si te enganchas, me encatará 3_

Si tengo el apoyo de las dos, seguiré el fic, claro que sí! :DDD  
Me lo paso muy bien, la verdad. Aunque tengo 50000 pestañas de Wikipedia abierta y me cuesta escribirlo, me río mucho (Sí, va de asesinatos y eso, pero es que... Está todo en mis manos MUAJAJAJA)

A ver. Ya está. No? Ah! Myrcur~ Un beso de parte de Indie. ¡Qué huevos que tenga que decirlo por aquí JAJAJAJAJ! Anda ya. HALE.

**HASTA QUE VOLVAMOS A OLERNOS.**


	3. El pastel

¡Capítulo nuevo! Por fin. Se me había atragantado, eh. Pero aquí está. Casi dos semanas después~ Juju. Menudos dolores de cabeza que me busco yo sola buscando referencias con lo de jardinería... anestesiología... Me paso horas, y dijo que hay cosas mal, así que si hay errores garrafales, perdonadme, no he sabido hacerlo mejor. *^* Hoy el capi va de Ace y de Law.

Espero que os guste~

* * *

Salía de su apartamento pronto, a las siete de la mañana. Los pantalones que llevaba formaban parte del uniforme, eran verde oscuro y le daban mucho calor. Por eso, aunque por las mañanas refrescaba, tan solo iba, además, con una camiseta de manga corta y unas botas por fuera de los pantalones. Esas botas no eran las primeras con las que había empezado a trabajar. Al principio, se negaba a llevar las que le dijeron, prefería llevar las suyas. Pero tras haberse caído de culo unas tres veces no consecutivas, entendió que con las otras no se resbalaría después de haber regado. Así se evitaría bromitas de Sabo, que para su desgracia, se burló de Ace por el cursillo de jardinería delante de Garp y este lo metió también. Ambos trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Inazuma: Él sí era un gran jardinero. Si no hubiera sido porque contaban con él, seguramente no se habrían arriesgado a contratar a esos dos novatos. Con el Gran Inazuma, a los que algunos llamaban "El cangrejo" por cómo utilizaba las tijeras de podar, como si de sus extremidades se tratara, el buen trabajo estaba garantizado. Al pobre encargado de esos dos le tocaba soportar muchas de sus tonterías, de sus bromas y de sus malas maneras.

Cuando alcanzaba al emplazamiento del Ohara, caminaba por el sendero de piedras que llegaba hasta la parte de atrás, donde tras unos grandes arbustos que la ocultaban, se encontraba la caseta. En ella estaban todas las herramientas de las que harían uso durante el día.

Después de dejar su mochila con pertenencias allí, volvía a la parte delantera para acceder a la zona de los empleados. Lo más lógico sería ir primero a la zona delantera, y, después de tomarse un café con los compañeros, ir a su área, pero eso significaría aprovechar el tiempo y él disfrutaba demasiado perdiéndolo a la hora de desayunar. Si aprovechaba que allí desayunaba gratis, se evitaba pagar una comida más: Perfecto para la economía del hogar. La cafetería era muy acogedora. Cuando se abría al público, todos los precios ascendían hasta el último piso, pero antes de comenzar la jornada, ese era el paraíso de Ace. Pillaba una bandeja, cogía un ardiente café con leche, un vaso de zumo y arrasaba con los pastelitos. Se sentaba en una mesa solo, porque sabía que su compañero no tardaba en llegar. Cuando Sabo llegaba, en su pelo todavía había mechones humedecidos por la ducha que se daba justo antes de salir, después de haberse ido a correr por la manzana.

-¿Esta vez me darás alguno a probar? –Preguntaba el rubio, acercando lentamente una mano a la bandeja de dulces de Ace. En cuanto el de pecas lo escuchaba, golpeaba la mano de Sabo sin levantar la vista del plato.

-Te esperas a que traigan la segunda remesa.

-¡Mira, no te digo nada porque somos amigos de toda la vida, pero dudo que otro te aguantara esas gilipolleces! –A pesar de que lo decía con tono serio, se le escapaba una sonrisa al acabar de hablar.

-Y yo te bendigo por ello. –Levantaba su taza de café en gesto de brindis invisible.

-¡Madre mía! Pero si era policía, esto es un asunto muy serio.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Creéis que habrán vuelto las bandas?

-¿Qué puede ser si no? De pensarlo, me entran escalofríos…

Normalmente en la cafetería se formaban grupitos al desayunar, pero no en esa mañana. Había dos grupos bien diferenciados: Ace y Sabo; todos los demás. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que ese otro gran grupo estaba gritando y soltando hipótesis en corro, decidió acercarse por si había ocurrido algo. A Ace no pareció importarle tanto, prefirió seguir con las madalenas.

-Buenos días Robin. –Comenzó.- ¿Ha pasado algo para que haya tanto barullo?

-¿Cómo? ¿No te has enterado, señor jardinero? –A pesar de que ambos le habían dicho a Robin que les llamara por sus nombres, ella se empeñaba en referirse a ellos de ese modo.

-¿Enterado de qué? –Abrevió.

-Un policía, un tal Drake ha aparecido… bueno, aparecido pero no entero, en el puerto.

-¿Muerto?

-Asesinado, más bien. Solo han aparecido sus brazos, enlazados con una simple cinta. –El rubio se quedó blanco al oír aquello, pero sobre todo, al enseñarle Robin la foto que acompañaba el artículo. En su vida de niño bien jamás había visto algo tan perturbador, exceptuando lo propio en las películas de sangre y terror que a Ace le hacían reír.

-Qué gore… -Musitó el pecoso entre mordisco y mordisco, levantando un poco la vista del plato.

-Efectivamente. –Respondió Robin, como si el otro esperara una respuesta.- Y qué burdo. Con las herramientas adecuadas, se podría haber realizado un corte mucho más limpio, más exacto. –Sabo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y cerró la boca de la muchacha tapándola con la palma de su mano.

-¡Shhh! Robin, este es un tema muy delicado. Si te escucha alguien, pueden pensar que…-La morena se apartó con firmeza la mano que le oprimía y contestó.

-¿Que yo lo hice? Yo habría hecho un trabajo mucho mejor. –En seguida el rubio volvió a censurarla. No quería que la franqueza de su buena compañera le trajera problemas innecesarios.

Ojearon el periódico y por fin, salieron hacia el camino que Ace ya había hecho antes. El rubio tenía algo que decir, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero algo le paraba de hacerlo. Quizás tenía miedo a la posible respuesta. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, él era su amigo de toda la vida.

-Esto… ¿Ace?

-¿Mh? ¿Has dicho algo?

-Sí… Oye, ese poli asesinado… Drake… ¿No era ese el tío que te la tenía jurada? –Escuchó cómo chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso creo.

-Fue muy cabrón de quitarte bastantes puntos del carnet, aunque tú le alentaras con tus "cariñosos" comentarios... A pesar de eso, ¿crees que es razón suficiente para…

-¿Matarle? –Exclamó mirando a su compañero.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-No, pero estabas a punto.

La verdad era que Sabo no sabía, ni siquiera, toda lo que ese Drake había provocado en la vida de Ace. Era cierto: una noche le pilló conduciendo muy rápido y cuando éste le faltó al respeto, el policía le quitó el carnet. Pero cuando este supo que el pecoso era nieto de uno de sus jefes, se encargó de que los agentes inferiores a su cargo le multaran sin cesar. Ace sabía que él estaba detrás de todo eso, así que, cuando un día se lo encontró, le puso contra las cuerdas y le amenazó con que si no dejaba de joderle allá donde fuera, estuviera preparado para las consecuencias. Cuando Ace pensó en frío lo que había hecho, entendió que los nervios le perdían en situaciones desesperadas, igual que como cuando era un niño. Si alguien se enteraba de que había amenazado a un policía que, algunas semanas más tarde, había sido asesinado, se le iba a caer el pelo.

-¿De verdad crees que podría haberle matado? ¿Por algunas multas? ¿Te crees que me aburro tanto? –Con cada pregunta, subía el tono de su voz, haciendo que a Sabo se le pusiera la piel de gallina, a pesar de ser aquel su amigo.

-¡Perdona, perdona! Me he puesto modo detective ON, ¿vale?

El sol ya había salido y empezaba a caer con fuerza sobre las telas de los uniformes. Se pusieron sus gorras y crema solar en la cara y en los brazos, porque aunque afuera hubiera un sol primaveral, al permanecer tantas horas seguidas bajo sus efectos, se convertía en algo excesivamente dañino. No habían abierto la boca hasta que Sabo se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Ace?

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a acusarme de matar a Elvis? ¿O a JFK? –Esos comentarios eran, obviamente, bromas, pero su tono era estrictamente serio.

-No. No encuentro el serrucho. –Dijo, señalando a la pared de las herramientas.

-Bueno, ¿no hay uno de repuesto para cuando pasan estas cosas? –Se secó el sudor de la frente. Esa caseta no estaba bien preparada para cómo caía el sol encima.

-Sí, pero… ¿Fuiste tú el último en usarla el último día cuando cortamos aquellas ramas?

-Mh… Sí, juraría que sí… -Miro hacia el techo, intentando hacer memoria, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo acusado de haberse deshecho de la herramienta. -¿Ya estás otra vez? –Gritó.

-¡Ah, perdona, perdona! Pero serás tú el que se lo diga al Cangrejo.

-¿EH? ¡Ni de broma! Eso a piedra, papel o tijera. Que seguro que se te olvidó guardarla a ti y ahora me quieres cargar con el… -Cerró la boca.

-¿El muerto? –Indagó Sabo, como si por esa frase hecha se hubiera ganado el derecho a jugar a los detectives y a chinchar a su amigo.

Se lo jugaron a piedra, papel y tijera y ganó Sabo, así que Ace tuvo que ir con el mejor tono que tenía ante el Cangrejo a contarle que la herramienta había desaparecido y esparció sospechas hacia Sabo, que le había dejado solo en frente a los leones. Volvió a por las tijeras de podar y acompañó a su amigo al lugar donde estaban plantadas las violetas y los pensamientos.

A más o menos un kilómetro de allí, se encontraba el hospital del Sagrado Corazón. Era el más grande de toda la ciudad, se atendían a numerosos pacientes: Desde rasguños en las rodillas hasta operaciones a corazón abierto. Era un edificio enorme con muchas plantas y ninguna estaba cerrada. La mayor parte del edificio la ocupaban las habitaciones de los pacientes y la zona de urgencias, pero, al haber sido construido en "Los años de oro" de la ciudad, se llevó también a cabo un ala entera de salas de conferencias y despachos para los cabecillas del hospital.

Esa mañana el gran Doctor Vegapunk iba a protagonizar un coloquio en una de aquellas salas. Era un conocido anestesista que había viajado con su equipo por todos los continentes en busca de pueblos perdidos en los que hacer de las suyas. Él era el jefe de sus expediciones y misiones, por lo que había ganado mucha fama en los titulares de periódicos y revistas de la ciudad.

A unos metros del hospital, caminaba tranquilamente el joven Law con una bandeja porta-vasos en la mano, en la que llevaba dos cafés muy cargados y sin leche. Su otra mano, en el bolsillo de su gran sudadera negra y amarilla, que quizás era demasiado abrigada para la época del año que tocaba. En su bandolera había de todo: Libros, libretas, bolis, lápices, subrayadores… Y galletas de arroz. No se podía decir que fuera un desganado, porque, efectivamente, llevaba todo el material necesario, pero debido a su superioridad intelectual, captaba perfectamente qué era relevante en una charla de casi cuatro horas, y qué no. En aquellas reuniones, tan solo sacaba un boli y una libreta en la que pintarrajeaba algunas letras que tan solo él podría entender. Definitivamente, estaba predestinado a la medicina.

Era popular entre sus compañeros porque: parecía haberse quedado anclado en la etapa punk-rock de principios de los años 2000, tenía un aspecto que rezumaba taciturnidad, y era de los adelantados de aquella promoción. Cuando los médicos que daban las clases prácticas hacían preguntas sobre casos clínicos, después de ver en las primeras semanas la rapidez con la que el moreno podía contestar, evitaban preguntarle porque daban por hecho que él ya sabía la respuesta correcta (y así era). Tan solo cuando la tardanza por "adivinar" la respuesta era demasiado larga, se preguntaba al delgadito.

El Doctor Vegapunk también era conocido por su manera de divagar en público. Mientras estaba en medio de una explicación sobre el bloquea del nervio periférico, decidió usar como ejemplo el conocido (desde hacía unas horas) y sonado caso de aquel tal Drake.

-Estimados oyentes, tengo la garganta algo seca, así que voy a hacerles unas preguntas. A este agente de la comunidad, le ejecutaron una profunda y limpia incisión a la altura del codo, en ambos brazos. Desconozco y, creo que todos desconocemos, ya que no somos policías implicados en el paso ni… El asesino… –Provocó leves risas entre el público, dando por hecho que era ridículo que el culpable estuviera entre ellos.- …si estas amputaciones se realizaron con el susodicho vivo o muerto. En el supuesto de que el Señor Drake hubiera estado con vida, y el asesino hubiera querido ahorrarle el dolor de llevar a cabo semejante sangría, ¿cuántos días habría tardado en desaparecer el bloqueo del nervio?

La gente se había perdido en la presentación tan larga del Doctor. Intentaban recordar cómo había empezado a pronunciarse, lo que habían oído en las noticias y el periódico… Todos estaban pensando, mientras el Doctor se llevó una botella de agua con gas a la boca.

-Tras la aplicación de la inyección, habría tardado en desaparecer de tres a treinta y seis horas. –Emitió Law. Todo el mundo se había girado para escucharle, sorprendido de encontrar a alguien que supiera la respuesta.- Y al volver a su casa, debería haber utilizado un cabestrillo hasta la desaparición total del bloqueo. ¡Ah, sí! Tampoco debería quedarse dormido sobre la extremidad dormida.

-¡Vaya, un valiente! –Se separó la botella y la dejó sobre la mesa. –Eso es correcto, joven. ¿Podría decirme cuáles son los efectos que aparecen tras la disipación?

-Leve hormigueo. Y para terminar con el tratamiento, debería ingerir el respectivo medicamento oral.

-Exacto. Parece que se lo haya tenido usted que preparar. –Esbozó una extraña sonrisa. –Bueno, siguiendo con la anestesia espinal…

El doctor pidió diez minutos de descanso, porque tenía que realizar unas llamadas importantes. En la pausa, los compañeros de Law, a los que él conocía, pero se hacía el duro y aparentaba para que pareciera que era la primera vez que los veía, estaban muy interesados en sus respuestas.

-¡Trafalgar! Si aquel profesor que tenía que venir a explicárnoslo tuvo que irse de viaje y tenemos que esperar a que vuelva. ¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?

No iba a decir la verdad, obviamente. Eso sería terriblemente estúpido. Esperó a que todos lo que le rodeaban realizaran la misma pregunta, y dibujó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Supongo que he estado demasiado tiempo viendo programas médicos en la televisión.

Algunas chicas y algunos chicos soltaron risillas flojas, viendo al moreno despreocupado, mientras algún grupo le reprochaba que si tanto tiempo ve la tele, ¿cómo podía estudiar tanto, también? Se alejó un poco y salió al jardín delantero del hospital. A pesar de haberse despertado con la noticia en los periódicos de la muerte del policía, creía que en la conferencia se olvidaría de aquel tema.

Tan solo una semana atrás, había tenido un pequeño altercado con aquel. Había vuelto a su casa después de las prácticas. ¿Que qué casa podría tener un estudiante de medicina? ¿Un piso desordenado y alejado del centro, lleno de fideos instantáneos? Los fideos sí, pero el piso estaba en pleno centro. Era un loft dúplex, de estilo minimalista. Todo estaba muy ordenado, excepto el escritorio y la mesa del ordenador, que era donde más ratos pasaba. Predominaba el blanco y el negro. El estampado de algunas paredes eran simples manchas de aspecto caótico, pero que indicaban las diferentes salas de la casa. En alguna ocasión recibía visitas, como su viejo amigo Bepo, que desordenaba una de sus habitaciones de invitados y llenaba todo de pelo. No apreciaba demasiado el resto de las visitas, incluso a veces decidía no abrir la puerta ante los extraños.

Ese día sonó el timbre. Su suelo de madera no crujía demasiado por lo nuevo que era, así que, en calcetines gruesos, se acercó al videoportero y vio a un hombre pelirrojo natural de barbilla prominente. Al principio no podía recordar dónde había visto ese rostro, pero de golpe cayó: En el despacho de su padre adoptivo.

* * *

_ Myrcur querida: ¡EH, 2644 palabras! Poca cosa, eh! Que cada vez que miro cuánto llevo escrito, me acuerdo de que me pides que los haga larguillos. Esto para mí ya es una mini biblia (?) _

_Indie INDIEEEE: Tus reviews son para enmarcar, PORDIOH. Me alegra que te haya gustado el rollito de la guardería, jajajaja. Es que Zoro en plan papi es demasiéeee~ Drake es... era... un tío MU RARO, según avanza el fic, más raro es, JAJAJAJ En cad acapítulo se me ocurre meter algo más y.. mare meua, qué cosas estoy poniendo más bizarras :/ Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando. A ver si consigo que no te despegues de la pantalla hasta que acabe el fic *^* LEEME MUCHO, LEEEEMEE MUUUCHO, COMO SI FUERA ESTA NOCHE... EL ÚLTIMO FIC~ (?) _

_Y para aquellas que me leen pero no me ponen reviews ni na: Espero que os esté gustando :D (Suponiendo que existáis.. Ojalá existáis!) _

**¡Hasta que nos olamos!**


	4. El coche

Como la mayoría de la gente, Law no recordaba sus primeros años de vida. Lo único que sabía era que, al ser huérfano, había pasado por numerosas casas de acogida. Él fue un niño algo especial: Cuando padres que no podían tener hijos llegaban al hospicio veían al pequeño Law, flacucho y de piel morena, con el pelo alborotado bajo un gorrito blanco y sentado en una esquina. Automáticamente los padres pensaban que adoptando a esa criatura le librarían del destierro al que le sometían los demás niños y niñas crueles del edificio. Nada más alejado de la verdad. Law disfrutaba estando solo y llevando a cabo sus pequeños experimentos médicos. Conocía los escondrijos del orfanato, los lugares donde podía, con los cubiertos de la comida, examinar los pequeños cuerpecitos de los animales que encontraba en el jardín. Los cortes eran algo burdos por la poca precisión de sus herramientas, no comparables a los útiles de la clase de biología. A los padres les parecía, además, encantador que siempre fuera con un pequeño peluche de una rana verde, agarrada por una pata y que fuera vestido con una chaqueta, camisa y corbata.

El patrón con todos los hogares era bastante similar: Cuando esos padres se lo llevaban a casa, el chiquillo parecía muy callado, prefería tener su espacio y se negaba a llamar a aquellos extraños "padres" a pesar de su corta edad, reafirmándose en que él no los había tenido y no los tendría jamás. A pesar de esas sandeces, los padres seguían intentando que el niño les aceptara. Los días y las semanas pasaban, y las mascotas de los vecinos que paseaban por la acera de su casa desaparecían durante unos días y luego volvían con extrañas cicatrices. Gracias al clavo de olor, un anestésico natural que sustrajo una vez de la tienda de una herborista, podía aligerar el dolor que provocaba a los animalillos.

Cuando los nuevos tutores se alarmaban por lo que pasaba, decidían "devolver" al niño como si de un televisor roto se tratara al orfanato. Y así con las nuevas "víctimas". Así se sucedieron los primeros años en aquel lugar. Pero un día los encargados de la casa de expósitos, junto a los servicios sociales, acompañaban a un hombre de lo más extravagante hasta el rincón del patio en el que Law descansaba. Era un hombre realmente alto, rubio y con una sonrisa que no expresaba alegría. Se acercó al niño y se sentó de cuclillas junto a él.

-¿Tú eres el pequeño Trafalgar? –El niño no movió ni un ápice su mentón para afirmar, pero el adulto soltó una carcajada y le pasó la mano por el gorro, descolocándoselo. –Nos llevaremos bien.

-Mira Law, este es Don Quixote Doflamingo. Su hermano mayor va a adoptarte, pero no podía venir, así que él te recogerá. ¡Quizás esta sea la buena! –Exclamó la encargada, que se había acostumbrado ya a ver salir al moreno y verle de vuelta a las semanas.

Trafalgar todavía no tenía la maleta deshecha del todo desde la última vez que había vuelto a entrar, así que no tardó demasiado en prepararse. Sinceramente, él no creía que esa vez sería distinta. Todas esas experiencias estaban forjando lo que sería él en el futuro, no le importaba lo poco que hubieran durado. Cuando tenía todo su equipaje, le ayudaron a llevarlo hasta el coche. Él sospechaba que sería otro monovolumen preparado para encandilar a un niño pequeño, con su pantalla para ver los dibujos, protectores de ventanas de colores… Allí le esperaba una limusina azul marino, el chofer estaba entrando en el lado del conductor cuando él llegó, mientras que aquel hombre bizarro esperaba apoyado sobre la puerta de atrás.

-¡Por fin, pequeño! –"Otra vez con el pequeño" pensó Law. –Muchas gracias por todo, señora. –Le dijo a la encargada, que todavía estaba detrás del niño. Por fin Trafalgar subió al coche. Parecía totalmente nuevo, no olía a nada más que a nuevo y a ambientador de menta. Law sabía que en el camino lo normal era apabullarle a preguntas sobre el orfanato, sobre él… Pero no, el tal Doflamingo, después de subir la ventanilla que separaba la zona delantera con la trasera, de cristal negro, sacó el teléfono y empezó a hacer llamadas en las que decía nombres largos y complicados.

-¿Eh? ¿Se puede saber qué miras, canijo? –Le preguntó, sin borrar la extraña sonrisa. El crío giró la cara hacia su ventanilla, también negra. –Mi hermano es el que te ha acogido, así que ya te apañarás con él. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Trafalgar Law.

-Bueno, no importa. –Espetó mientras marcaba otro número.- Criajo.

-Tsk. –Hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. Tardaron bastante en llegar a su nuevo hogar. Era más grande que todo el hospicio, contando las aulas para dar clase. La decoración era recargada, predominada el rosa, el dorado, y otros colores vivos y centelleantes. A primera vista no podía contar los pisos de aquel palacio, que estaba rodeado de piscinas, grandes jardines y pequeñas (en comparación con la ostentación del cuerpo principal de la propiedad) casetas. Él llevaba una pequeña mochilita a la espalda, además de su maleta, y así salió del vehículo, con la ayuda del chofer, que le hizo una pequeña reverencia. Una vez sin cristal de por medio, vio el lugar en el que iba a vivir. En el gran jardín en el que se encontraba había bastante gente, como si de una fiesta se tratara, pero cada uno iba haciendo la suya. Incluso había algún que otro flamenco o pavo real.

-Criajo, ahora vendrá alguien del servicio, no te muevas. –El niño no hizo ningún gesto y siguió mirando a su alrededor. Doflamingo se puso de cuclillas otra vez y le agarró la barbilla.- ¿Me estás escuchando? Tienes que hacer caso a tus mayores. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado y se adentró por la puerta principal, de la que salía una chica de pelo ondulado con una lazo, labios muy rojos y un uniforme muy corto de criada, de color púrpura.

-Hola señorito. –Agarró la maleta que había tras él.- Acompáñeme.

Entraron dentro de la mansión, que en absoluto era menos cargante en el interior. En vez de acercarse a las escaleras grandes del centro, torcieron a la derecha y subieron en ascensor hasta el tercer piso. Allí, al final del pasillo, ella abrió la puerta gracias a una llave algo estrambótica y pudieron entrar. Era un cuarto muy grande y espacioso. Tenía una cama con dosel, un gran escritorio y una estantería de nogal enorme, pero vacía. Colgados en las paredes había pinturas muy apagadas. El niño no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

-¿Esta es mi habitación? –Sorprendido, acostumbrado a las medidas del orfanato.

-Por supuesto. –Ella abrió la maleta y de la nada, abrió unas puertas que llegaban casi hasta el alto techo. Comenzó a guardar la ropa de Law dentro. Trafalgar no tenía miedo de que viera alguna de sus cosas porque todo lo importante lo tenía dentro de su mochila, de la que no se deshacía fácilmente. –Arréglese, el Señor Corazón va a dar una pequeña fiesta y usted tiene que hacer aparición. –El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta para examinar a fondo ese gran dormitorio. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se sintió tranquilo por primera vez desde que había salido del hospicio. Le iba a costar aprender los escondrijos de aquel lugar tan grande, siempre lleno de sirvientes e invitados. ¿Cómo sería aquel tal Corazón?

* * *

En la cabeza llevaba puesta una pamela de sinamay lila, con una pequeña flor algo oscura que decoraba el lado izquierdo. En la muñeca izquierda, un brazalete de plata que había recibido de su madre, igual que ella de la suya, y así sucesivamente. Pasaba lentamente las páginas de aquel gran libro de tapa de piel. Un suave y ligero vestido corto blanco guardaba su piel morena del sol, aunque realmente también estaba protegida con el toldo que había sobre su terraza. Allí, recostada sobre su tumbona disfrutaba de su tiempo libre, de la brisa que corría, de leves rayos de sol y… del sonido repetitivo del móvil al recibir una llamada. Alargó su fina mano hasta la mesita de madera, esquivando el vaso de café del tiempo, y alcanzó el móvil.

-Buenos días, ¿quién es?

-Señorita Nico, somos la aseguradora Gaviota. Le llamamos por la desaparición de su auto, un Mercedes. ¿No es así?

-Así es.

-Le comunicamos que hemos encontrado su vehículo. Estaba cerca del muelle número 6. Usted debe ahora ponerse en contacto con la policía y aportar los datos que le daremos a continuación, y solicitar una contradenuncia…

Tras anotar todos los datos en una pequeña libreta de apuntes importantes, colgó el teléfono. Se levantó de la tumbona y estiró los músculos. Dio unos pasos hasta el interior de la casa y descolgó el teléfono. Marcó los números necesarios y empezó a sonar.

-Sé que tienen que ser creativos, pero… Le he pedido que dibuje a su familia y ha escrito su nombre y ha dibujado tres jirafas. –Fue lo primero que se escuchó al contestar la llamada. –Disculpa Robin, estoy en el trabajo.

-Oh, seré breve. Han encontrado mi coche, ¿te importaría recogerme luego y llevarme a la comisaría y al muelle?

-¿Al muelle? Allí ha aparecido, ¿eh? Claro, cuando salga de trabajar te paso a recoger.

-Muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego.

Dejó su teléfono en la base y observó un reloj de hombre, grande y pesado, de correa de acero. Desde luego, no era suyo. Pero, ¿de quién entonces? Ella tenía visitas nocturnas esporádicas, quizás alguno de ellos lo había dejado olvidado. Ante la duda, decidió guardarlo en uno de los cajones del aparador junto a demás cachivaches que no tenían demasiada importancia.

Sonó el timbre y acudió a la llamada: Allí estaba Nami. Ambas tenían el día libre, algo que solo ocurría cuando todos los planetas se alineaban y las estrellas lo querían así. El plan para el mediodía era quedarse por la zona comercial más elitista de toda la ciudad. A las dos les gustaban las marcas (a Nami más que a Robin) e ir a comprar. La pelinaranja, gracias a su don de gentes, había sabido por los vigilantes de seguridad de aquellas tiendas de la rebaja de algunas prendas antes de ser anunciado al público. En ese momento ninguna disponía de coche, pero como el lugar no quedaba lejano, fueron caminando hasta allí. Por el camino, hablaban sobre anécdotas en el trabajo, sobre los clientes y visitantes que veían día sí, día no…

Después de haber arrasado con tres tiendas distintas, se sentaron a tomar algo en una terraza de cafetería. Eligieron una mesa para cuatro: para ellas y sus bolsas. La joven chica que les atendía, que no parecía tener demasiada experiencia en aquel trabajo de camarera, parecía nerviosa al estar cerca de aquellas chicas tan bellas. El resto de camareros aprendices se reían desde sus mesas asignadas por la actitud de la chiquilla. Ambas tomaron uno de esos cafés con nombres largos y extranjeros.

-Oh, y ¿sabes qué? –Continuaba Nami.- El otro día "mágicamente" una clienta no rechazó los elogios de Sanji y le siguió el rollo. –Robin iba a interrumpirla pero Nami hizo un gesto de STOP con las manos.- Y aún hay más. Violeta estaba recogiendo una mesa cercana, así que lo escuchó todo. De golpe, dejó caer un plato al suelo intencionadamente y mientras lo recogía, musitó algo como… "La endiñaba una a la gachona esa".

-A ver, pelirroja de mi corazón, ¿se puede saber cómo te enteras tú de todas esas cosas? ¿Cómo sabes que lo tiró a propósito?

-Elemental, querida Nico. Una jefa de sala como yo debe saber todo lo que ocurre en el restaurante. Yo estaba vigilando la sala, y, Violeta no es nada torpe. Vi perfectamente que no se le escurría de los dedos, ni tropezaba, sencillamente lo soltó. "¿Para qué?" te preguntarás. Para llamar la atención y hacer que los clientes y los empleados pararan en un instante lo que estaban haciendo, es decir, para evitar que Sanji continuara la conversación con aquella chica. Y escuché lo que dijo mientras limpiaba lo que había hecho porque tengo un oído muy fino, y bien entrenado. –Robin sabía que su amiga disfrutaba explicando las cosas que le gustaban y las enmarañadas. Pero no podía evitar reír ante tan exhaustivo análisis.

-Y con eso, quieres decir que…

-¡Que a Violeta le gusta Sanji! –Soltó por fin. –¿No es increíble? Es decir, Sanji no es feo, es un chico que se cuida, muy amable… demasiado. Pero… no sé. Era algo que no me esperaba. –La morena parecía algo ausente, movía los ojos intentando recordar algo.

-Endiñar… Gachona… -Se llevó sus delicados dedos a la barbilla.- Esas palabras proceden del idioma caló…

-Robin, me encanta que sepas tanto de lenguas, historia… ¡pero baja a la tierra! ¿No te parece fuerte?

-¿Eh? Oh, sí. Lo es, lo es. –Asintió, aun pensando en aquello.

En la terraza privada, dispuesta para reservar por horas a precios poco económicos, se encontraba un grupo de amigos: Marco, Thatch y Ace.

Marco había salido de su bufete de abogados, así que llevaba la ropa con la que había ido a trabajar, pero era perfecta para un lugar como ese: Un traje a medida de color tierra, una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul a rayas y unos botines de piel. Thatch iba con una americana azul eléctrico, una camisa lila y una pajarita roja. Ace, en cambio, que había conseguido escabullirse del trabajo un poco antes, tan solo había puesto en su bolsa antes de salir de casa una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros negros y unos botines gastados, pero más elegantes que sus botas de trabajo. Desgraciadamente, lo había cogido todo muy rápido y los pantalones no eran suyos, sino de Luffy, de un día que se los había cambiado en su casa. Por eso, los pantalones le quedaban excesivamente apretados para su gusto.

La razón de la reunión era que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Thatch. A él le gustaba disfrutar de una comida de calidad de vez en cuando, por eso Marco había pensado en darle una sorpresa llevándole a uno de sus restaurantes favoritos en su 26 cumpleaños. Thatch estaba encantado con esa idea, por supuesto, pero Ace solo había acudido por el cariño que le profesaba por su viejo amigo. De los tres, el de pecas era el que menos a gusto se sentía en aquel lugar.

-¡Muchas gracias por traerme aquí, Marco! ¿De verdad que lo pagas tú todo?

-¿Todo? –Murmuró Ace en voz muy baja, con una sonrisa, para que si el abogado aceptara, él se libraría de apoquinar todo el sueldo del mes en una comida.

-¡Pues claro, es tu cumpleaños! –Miró de reojo a Ace y asintió con una sonrisa torcida.- Eso sí, como luego quieras ir a un garito de striptease, yo ahí no pagaré bailes a nadie.

-Tranquilo, si salgo satisfecho con la comida, no hará falta nada más. –Sonrió.- Y bueno, desde luego, teniendo de aliciente los pantalones que ha elegido Ace para venir a celebrarlo… -Hizo amago de ir a tocar la apretada tela de la prenda, pero el otro exclamó.

-¡Joder, ya vale! Que me he equivocado... Ni que yo fuera salirte tan barato. Tsk. –Giró la vista indignado hacia una pared vacía, pintada de negro.

De vuelta a la otra terraza, las chicas se despedían, porque Zoro había pasado a recoger a Robin para hacer las gestiones del coche desaparecido. La otra chica desapareció de nuevo en dirección a las tiendas, mientras la morena se subía al vehículo del peliverde. De camino, no hablaron demasiado. En la comisaria hicieron los papeles necesarios, con su respectiva pérdida de tiempo burocrática, y salieron hacia el muelle. Según se acercaban, un hilillo de música se hacía más evidente. El día se había apagado un poco, y ya se habían encendido unas luces chispeantes que daban vueltas y giros. Por lo visto, la feria ya se había instalado en el muelle.

Fueron a la zona de muelle correspondiente para encontrar el auto. Cuando llegaron, allí estaba. La bonita pintura morada oscura estaba destrozada. Muchos golpes habían provocado que estuviera lleno de muescas feas.

-¡Joder, Robin! Esta hecho un asco. –Exclamó su amigo.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede haber ocurrido?

-Señorita, es probable que lo robaran para participar en algún tipo de carrera ilegal, ya que no le han robado nada, excepto la radio, que no es nada destacable. ¿Ha hablado con su seguro?

-Sí, ya está todo.

-De acuerdo, pues ya sabe, ya lo ha visto, dentro de unos días se pondrán en contacto con usted para informarle de cuándo estará disponible.

Zoro se fijó en que Robin no ponía una cara demasiado triste, ni siquiera sorprendida por el terrible estado de su coche. Quizás Robin había intentado estafar a su seguro, después de haber destrozado el coche y darlo por desaparecido. Con lo inteligente que era su amiga, seguro que había podido.

-Oye, qué te parece si nos pasamos a comer algo por la feria? –Dijo ella.

-Eh, claro.

Se acercaron siguiendo la misma música estridente de antes, y vieron que mucha gente joven paseaba por allí y por el paseo marítimo, también había barcos llenos de lucecitas que iluminaban el agua, ya tan oscura como el cielo. Se acercaron a los puestos de comida, más grandes o pequeños. Las distintas músicas de los stands se entremezclaban, pero ambos reconocieron un tipo de música más familiar, junto a un taconeo. Allí estaban Sanji y Violeta, entre otros empleados del Baratie.

* * *

¡COMENTAAAAAAAAAD AAAAAAAAAAALGO! Molaría. e_e  
Bueno, pues nada, UN CAPÍTULO MÁS. Aquí está, chachachacháaaan.

_Indie: Voy a intentar acusar a TODOS para que no se sepa quién es el culpable, vale? Jajajaja, ahí ha sido al pobre de Ace, que aquí SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN he escrito esa partecita en la que celebran el cumple de Thatch. Te adelanto YA que esa parte no es relevante para la historia, pero me hacía gracia imaginarme a Ace en vaqueros apretaos ewe JAJAJAJA En este capi he metido un poquillo de flashback del pasado de Law, pero juro por Oda, que como no dibuje en alguno de los capítulos siguientes la relación que tenái con Corazón, ME VA A DAR UN PATATÚS. AYYY. Por dioh. Que me va a tocar inventarme todo eso y después se sabrá cómo eran realmente y parecerá una mierdis. Ay *^* AH! Y casi olvido decirte que eres un amorgh super empalagoso PERO EN PLAN GUAY, y que me encanta que te encante el fic. :DDD_

**(VEIS, QUERIDAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEIS? Ella escribe y no muere ni nada, podéis escribir reviews, SILVUPLÉ.)**


	5. El barco

¡Después de **demasiado** tiempo, aquí estoy! Es un poquito corto, pero mejor eso que nada, ¿no? ¡Hale, ojalá os guste!

* * *

-¡Pero si son mi musa de las letras y el lechuguino! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí?

-Veníamos de paso. –Le respondió Robin.- ¿Y esto? Una parcela tan grande en el muelle debe costar mucho, ¿no es así?

-Efectivamente, pero esto es una buena inversión. No ha parado de venir gente, y a la hora de cenar esperamos tenerlo todavía más lleno. –Dijo el rubio.

El jolgorio estable explotó de repente con los últimos pasos de baile de Violeta, que lanzó una flor al público, y lo recogió una pequeña y tímida chica que se había parado para ver la actuación. Bajó del tablao y Sanji le ofreció una toalla para deshacerse del sudor del baile y los focos. Esa noche, el restaurante participaba en un concurso de gastronomía en el muelle. Unos jueces reconocidos mundialmente juzgarían aquellos platos, y el Baratie participaba con una carne exquisita traída del Sureste asiático: Carne de cocodrilo. Tenía suficiente como para dar una porción a los jueces, otra a los clientes más adinerados y curiosos, y una pequeña a sus amigos. Estos dos se fueron a la zona trasera del stand, donde aún podía correr el aire por la poca cantidad de gente.

Por el arco de luces y conchas marinas que señalizaba el principio de la feria se asomaron Ace y Sabo, que habían oído en el trabajo que los "nuevos emprendedores" que se presentaran en la feria, darían muestras gratuitas de comida. Con paso rápido, buscaban cartelitos de "¡Coja uno!" Lo primero que cataron fueron unas pequeñas albóndigas, luego pizza dulce, galletitas con forma de perro (cosa que más tarde, les llevó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea), arroces, helados "ecológicos"… Sabían que esa noche cenarían gratis. Vieron un stand en el que anunciaban "la carne más sabrosa", e inevitablemente acudieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Au! –Exclamó el peliverde, buscando al culpable de ese pisotón en su bota.

-Oh, perdona, tío. –Replicó Ace, agachando la cabeza en forma de reverencia. –Eh, ¿tú no eres amigo de Robin?

-Sí, soy Zoro. –Agitó la cabeza hacia arriba a modo de saludo. –Tú?

-Ace. –Sonrió. –Y este… -Agarró la parte trasera del cuello de la camiseta de Sabo y le trajo hasta donde él estaba. - …es Sabo. Trabajamos en el museo con Robin.

-Encantado. Ella está justo aquí. –Movió la mano hacia su derecha pero no encontró nada sólido, y menos algo que se pareciera al hombro de la chica.- …No está. Ya debe haberse perdido. ¡Pero si estábamos los dos en la parte de atrás de la parada! ¿Dónde estará?

-Colega, sabes que estás en la parte delantera, ¿no? –Murmuró el rubio. EL peliverde miró a su alrededor.

-…Ya se han perdido. –Siguió en sus trece y se giró para caminar en otra dirección, sin despedirse.

Estos ignoraron el extraño comportamiento del amigo de la morena y avanzaron hacia la barra, donde una camarera que parecía tímida miró de reojo, pues tenía que atender a la cola, y no a aquellos dos que se habían colado.

-Perdona, ¿dais muestras de esa carne tan sabrosa?

-…No, lo siento. Es un plato muy selecto, por el que hay que pagar.

-Jooooo… -Dijeron al unísono el rubio y el moreno.

-¿C-carne de co… codrilo? –Murmuró un chico de color rojo muy llamativo, con uñas negras.

-Sí. Eso es lo que pone. Pero haz el favor de ponerte las gafas, idiota. –El moreno le palpó el bolsillo y sacó una funda con unas gafas moradas de pasta.

-Me quedan fatal, quema eso. –Le giró la cara, y Law soltó un bufido.

-Cada maldita vez igual. Baja.

-No.

-Baja.

-No.

-He dicho que bajes, idiota. –Finalmente el pelirrojo hizo un chasquido de disgusto y se agachó lo suficiente como para que el más bajo le colocara las gafas, y adquiriera así unja visión HD de la feria. -¿Mejor?

-Tsk, tampoco tanto. –Mintió.

-Venga, te invito a eso del cocodrilo.

-¿Qué dices? Será carísimo.

-Seguro que tampoco tanto. Déjate mimar. –Aunque eran palabras amables y dulces, con la voz seca del moreno, parecían amenazas.

Se acercó a la barra mientras Kid miraba el espectáculo de Violeta. Esa música que sonaba no era la que él escuchaba habitualmente, desde luego, pero algo en ella hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. No había tanta cola allí como en la zona de las tapas y las bebidas, así que no tardó demasiado en llegar su compañero.

-Pruébalo y dime qué tal está. –Ordenó el moreno. El pelirrojo sabía que a su compañero le gustaba mucho hablar en órdenes para fastidiarle, así que soltó otro chasquido de disgusto a modo de "Como porque quiero, no porque tú me lo digas". Efectivamente, la carne era sabrosa, pero apenas tenía un pequeño trozo en el plato.

-¿Cómo es que has pedido tan poca?

-No quiero que comas mucho y luego vomites en el paseo.

-¿Qué paseo? –Trafalgar esbozó una sonrisa de lado y señaló a la zona más adentrada en el mar del puerto, donde un anuncio hablaba de una noche en alta mar. -¿Qué? No. No vamos a ir a eso.

-¿Cómo que no? Las entradas de mi bolsillo no dicen lo mismo.

-Mira niño pijo, estoy harto de que me pagues todo y de que me vengas con sorpresitas. ¿Cómo crees que me sienta que no me dejes pagar nunca? Al menos yo trabajo a media jornada, en cambio tú, solo estudias y sales por ahí, y vienes a pagármelo todo. ¿Te crees mejor que y-…

Law estaba harto de ese discursito. Sabía que su pareja no era demasiado adinerado, y que todo el dinero que conseguía lo guardaba, excepto en contadas ocasiones. Él, en cambio, poseía una herencia enorme, y opinaba que el dinero estaba para pasárselo bien, ya que desde que era pequeño, no había tenido la necesidad de ahorrarlo para cosas importantes. Para callarle, le agarró de la barbilla y le dio un potente beso en sus labios, ligeramente pintados. Sabía perfectamente que eso hacía que el otro se cabreara aún más, porque odiaba esos momentos de "arrebatos de pelis de amor".

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Atención! La mayoría de los tickets para el crucero nocturno ya han sido vendidos, pero recuerden, entre todos aquellos que hayan hecho alguna compra en el muelle entre las 16 horas y las 22 horas e introduzcan su ticket en el bombo del sorteo, participaran en la rifa de la última entrada! Además, podrán llevar a su acompañante. La emoción está servida, damas y caballeros.

Sabo y Ace, que habían oído el anuncio del crucero, creyeron que sería divertido comprar lo más barato que encontraran en la feria y ganarse una noche en barco. Así que, tan rápido como pudieron, se acercaron a un stand de frutos secos y cada uno compró una pequeña bolsita de almendras garrapiñadas. Dieron sus nombres por si eran los ganadores, y, al conseguir sus tickets, fueron corriendo al bombo y los introdujeron, rezando para que su suerte les siguiera sonriendo.

Un minuto después de introducir los papeles, el bombo se cerró, y comenzó a dar vueltas, ellos seguían con los dedos cruzados y rezaban oraciones recién inventadas. Pero entonces, uno de los jueces se alzó en la tarima.

-Voy a anunciar los ganadores del concurso de gastronomía. En el tercer puesto, los calamares azules de la nº57. Tienen ustedes un cheque de descuento en los establecimientos de la zona comercial, igual que el nº86, con sus tartaletas de setas, en el segundo puesto. Y en el primer puesto…. ¡El nº54, Baratie, con la carne de cocodrilo! Quedan ustedes cordialmente invitados a la noche en el crucero. Y ahora...

-¡Hemos ganado! –Gritó Sanji, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. –Violeta, vendrás conmigo? –Sonrió hacia la morena, tendiéndole la mano. Esta se sonrojó y le correspondió el gesto.

-Claro.

-…Continuamos con el ganador del sorteo. El ganador es… el señor… ¿S-sabo? –El presentador quedó extrañado por el nombre y un grito de "Yuju" sonó entre la multitud, y el rubio subió al escenario con el DNI en la mano para probar su identidad. Tras verificarlo, se le entregaron dos tickets. –Bueno señor, ¿y quién será su acompañante?

-Oh, pues… mi tortolito, Ace. Vamos a pasar una noche loca. –Lo buscó entre la multitud y le lanzó un beso. A Ace le costaba mucho aguantarse la risa ante el teatrillo de su gran amigo.

En unos minutos, todos los asistentes al crucero se reunieron en la caseta indicada. Les hablaron sobre los servicios que recibirían en el barco a continuación, e hicieron una ordenada cola por la rampa que llevaba al crucero. Una vez dentro, La mayoría del grupo eran parejas de mediana edad o tercera edad, que estaban más interesados en la comida que en sus respectivos.

En cambio, las tres parejas más jóvenes parecían distintas de los demás. Law y Kid estaban apoyados en la barandilla de la cubierta. Law se sentó sobre ella y buscó a Kid para que se acercara a él.

-La madre que te hizo… Como estés tan meloso todo el viaje, te tiro por la borda.

-Anda, calla. Hay bufet libre en el interior, ¿vamos?

-¿…Entra dentro de lo que ya has pagado?

-Claro.

-Tsk, te juro que me siento como la mujer del mafioso.

-No te queda nada para ser igual que Diane Keaton en El Padrino… Si te dejas el pelo un poco más…

-Cállate. –Le agarró de la capucha y fue con él en dirección al buffet.

Violeta había ido a su camarote. El que ella y Sanji compartirían esa noche. Ella no tenía muy claro lo que sentía por él, porque había tenido muchos cuelgues pasajeros, pero al verle casi todos los días, y ante el trato tan cortés, a veces excesivo, del rubio, le costaba saber si estaba encandilada por su afecto o si era algo más. Entró en el cuarto de baño y lo vio todo tan lujoso… Nada que se pareciera al lugar en el que ella creció. Todo estaba reluciente, limpio como una patena… Las muestras de champú y gel desbordaban el armarito. Incluso había secadores de pelo, todo tipo de peines, espuma de afeitar… Su infancia había transcurrido entre chabolas, mercadillos, comisarías… Y ahí estaba, en un lujoso crucero al que un atractivo dueño de restaurante donde ella trabajaba le había invitado. ¿Podía creer en todo aquello o en cualquier momento todo se iría al garete, como ya casi se había ido?

-¿Todo bien ahí dentro, mi bella flor?

-Sí, sí. Voy a darme una ducha. Oh, Sanji, ¿podrías ir a pedir una toalla? Solo hay una.

-Por supuesto. –Escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y se cerraba tras unos pasos. Ella empezó a desvestirse y a dejar la ropa caer sobre el suelo de mármol. Con el sonido del agua, dejó de oír lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Sanji salió silbando pensando en Violeta y en la habitación que tenían para ambos. Encontró a un mozo con toallas en una mano, una bandeja en la otra, un neceser de mano cogido del cuello…

-Oye, chaval, en mi habitación falta una toalla.

-¿De qué tamaño, señor?

-…Dame una de cada.

Recogió una y cuando iba a volver a su habitación, decidió dar una vuelta por el pasillo antes. Como no había nadie cerca, encendió un cigarro. Empezó a escuchar un alboroto, voces muy fuertes. Se giró, pero nadie apareció. En una especie de rotonda que daba paso al pequeño comedor, escuchó unos ronquidos. Creyó que alguno de aquellos ricachones ya se habría tomado alguna biodramina para el mareo y se habría quedado frito.

-Oiga señ-… ¿Lechuguino?

-….¿Mh?

-¿Cómo has entrado en el barco?

-¿Qué barco? He ido a sentarme un rato porque Robin ha encontrado una parada de collares con minerales… o algo así. –El rubio le señaló un ojo de buey. –Eso no significa nada. Está oscuro, no veo el mar.

-Pues simplemente mira a tu alrededor. ¿Crees que esto es el muelle?

-…Vale, tú ganas. Vamos a por unas cervezas o algo.

Sanji dejó caer las toallas en el sofá en el que había encontrado a Zoro sin querer. Como tenía miedo de que el peliverde cayera al mar abierto de noche, decidió seguirle y guiarle. Fueron juntos hasta la barra del bar y se sentaron en esos altos taburetes. Sanji se había ganado la bebida y la comida con el premio, y Zoro, al no existir "técnicamente" en el barco, tampoco debía de pagar sus bebidas, ¿no? Empezaron a pedir todos los tipos de cerveza y de vino que se les ofrecían. Zoro estaba acostumbrado a pedirse unas cuantas cervezas habitualmente, mientras que Sanji disfrutaba de copas de vino esporádicamente, aunque le encantara.

Jarra tras jarra, botella tras botella… El color rojo apareció en las mejillas de ambos. Sobre todo en las de Sanji, que al tener la piel más clara, era más obvio, además de que su bebida tenía más graduación que la de su amigo.

-Zoro, ¿por qué siempre vas tan perdido?

-¿Y-yo? ¡Hip! Yo no me pierdo… ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Eh..?¡Hip! No me lo tiene que decir nadie, idiota. Me basta teniendo el suficiente cerebro y ojos. –Se señaló sus propios ojos para enfatizar lo que acababa de decir. El peliverde se quedó callado y miró fijamente hacia donde le rubio señalaba. Al ver la reacción del otro, Sanji hizo lo mismo, como esperando a que el otro hablara. Estaban tan borrachos que no podían ni seguir la conversación. Sanji no entendía nada, pero no apartaba la mirada, mientras que Zoro miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos, como si esperara encontrar oro dentro. Zoro se acercó más y más. Sanji empezaba a pensar que quizás tenía alguna mancha o algo en la cara, por lo que el peliverde acabaría riéndose. Pero no fue así. El peliverde seguía serio y cada vez, más cerca. Finalmente pasó. Posó sus labios sobre los del rubio, que cerró los ojos. Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que ambos se separaron a la vez. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento, sin dejar de mirarse. El peliverde se levantó de sopetón y le agarró la mano. No había cariño en ese apretón de manos, tan solo prisa. Le dio un empujón para que se alejara del taburete y empezó a caminar por el pasillo blanco y azul por el que el rubio había aparecido. Golpeó un par de puertas hasta que encontró una que se había dejado abierta. Dejó pasar al rubio y la cerró de un portazo, después de poner el cartelito de "No molestar".

-Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, ¿vienes? –El rubio asintió con la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron en el baño.

* * *

¡HEEEEY! ¿Mola o no mola? He metido salseo, ojalá os haya gustado.

Quizás haya un evento inesperado en el barco... Algo más inesperado aún que el pedazo ZoSan que acabo de meter, sí, jajajajaja.

_**Indie de mi corasón**: Definitivamente estaba probando las habilidades de jardinero de Ace, siento haber tardado tanto (Si te consuela de algo, he tardado tanto porque son geniales). He atrasado un poquito el flashback y medio que tengo de Law. Ya sé que como es un AU puedo poner lo que quiera... pero ayudaría mucho saber un poquito cómo era Corazón en realidad con el cabroncete este! Y para tu información, me encanta lo que has hecho con tu Sabo, porque la verdad es que tampoco tenemos todavía mucha idea de cómo es, el pobre. Pero el tuyo mola! Y a ver, todas estas cosas que me has dicho sobre mi historia... Verás, esas cosas me las tendrás que decir en la calle, para que pueda darte un abrazo tan asfixiante que tengas suficiente aire para seguir viviendo. ¿Oki doki? Espero que este final te haya parecido lo bastante guay como para tenerte enganchada hasta el siguiente capi, que ojalá llegue más pronto. POR CIERTO, estoy un poco en las musarañas, pero también hace un puñao que TÚ no ACTUALIZAS, no? Creo que no dejé review en el último que subiste. Ahora mismito lo miro __ Me alegra que el cumple de Thatch también haya sido divertido para ti xDDD Definitivamente, Marco es uno de esos abogados para el medioambiente y cosas bonitas, nada de multinacionales feas. :D _

Otra vez quiero mencionar a **Indie** y a **Myrcur** porque aunque no lo sepan (si no se lo digo, no lo saben, aunque a veces ya se lo digo, pero ES IGUAAAL) me ayudan un puñao, son las únicas amigas vía internete que me quedan, y aunque solo fuera por los comentarios que me dejan sobre este fic, ya sería suficiente pa subirme la moral en el día más plof. SOIS AMORGH. ASQUEROSAMENTE MELOSO AMORGH. 

**YYYYYY~ Finalmente, gracias por todas las nuevas seguidoras (creo que son todas chicas, si no, sorry por el malentendido) y por los favs. Pero... en serio... PODÉIS DEJAR REVIEWS, MUCHOS! No mataré a nadie, excepto a los personajes de Oda, que no me pertenecen :D solo los muevo como marionetas. **

_**¡INTENTARÉ SUBIR LA CONTI MÁS RÁPIDO QUE ESTA VEZ! Chaíto.**_


End file.
